Exploration
by Lirael99
Summary: Smutty fun pre-established Rizzles. The sexy progression of Jane and Maura
1. Chapter 1

As per usual Don't own Rizzoli and Isles..I wish but no go sorry :/

Chapter 1: For her first trick

Doctor Maura Isles sat in her office, she was completely surprised and turned on to no end. She still had 4 hours of work to go and wasn't sure she could muster up any kind of control to work on anything. All thanks to a certain detective, who Maura was sure at the time they began dating was a complete prude. Getting Detective Jane Rizzoli to talk about sex was like taking a kid to the dentist or as her Jane would say "pulling teeth". So far the MOST outside vanilla sex thing Jane had ever done was be with a woman, one woman, herself to be exact. Apparently that was all it took to release the flood gates. Now Maura was unsure if this was a good thing but she was sure she had created or at least unleashed a sexy monster. And it drove her wild.

* * *

 _20 minutes earlier_

Jane strolled into Maura's office for lunch. She came with a burger for herself and chicken salad dressing on the side for her best friend turned had been dating for a whole month. It was the MOST sexually and emotionally satisfying month of Jane's whole life. She worried though that it wasn't for Maura. Maura had so much more experience and Jane was worried about her comparison to the rest of Maura's past. With that in mind Jane had begun a little research. Which she would deny if ever questioned and it had in this paranoid vein bought a small cheap computer and used that instead of her normal laptop. She had seen what Frost could do and it was terrifying what he could find out.

Today she would preform her first new trick. Jane was practically vibrating with anticipation, arousal and just a tiny bit of nervousness. She hoped this would go well. " ** _Phase one of Operation_** ** _Sex-ploration."_** Jane thought with a lascivious smile.

* * *

Maura was eating her salad with Jane happy to see her. Maura was always happier when Jane was around, this wasn't new to their friendship but having that now be a romantic relationship as well, made it feel new. Maura had just finished and was putting her container in the trash when she felt Jane's hands on her hips and Jane's breath against her neck. This was very new and Maura shuddered involuntarily, Jane didn't do PDA.

Jane leaned in close over Maura's back, pressing Maura's back up against her front. _**" Damn, baby you look so good right now. I just want to sweep everything off your desk and lick your pussy so good you cum on my face."**_ Jane said low, with her voice an aroused octave lower. She didn't even stutter which she was worried she might.

Maura's whole body responded to Jane's crude words. Her breathing hitched, her stomach clinched, arousal flooded her lace panties ruining them and she arched back into Jane's body. Who knew a little dirty talk would go such a long way.

Jane then let go of Maura's hips kissed her soundly and left with a regular volume _**" See you later,**_ _ **Maur."**_ _,_ in a normal completely casual tone leaving Maura stunned in her wake.

* * *

 _3 hours later_

Maura was unsure how she made it through the rest of the day. She finished an autopsy and delivered the results. That was the first she had seen Jane since lunch and thanks to her dirty little words Maura had removed the ruined underwear and hid them in her purse for the time being.

Jane heard Maura's heels as she approached her desk. She eyed Maura up and down, she was her girlfriend, she could do that now, Jane reasoned. What caught her eye was the missing pantyline, it was almost non-existent since Maura wore those sexy thin lace numbers but Jane knew every bit of Maura and had felt them earlier in the office. She grinned like the cat who got the canary as she listened to Maura's results.

As Maura went to leave Jane followed her _**"Be right back guys gonna grab a coffee"**_ she told the guys as they grinned at her back not believing her for one second.

Maura felt Jane come up behind her and shivered in anticipation, what was next she wondered.

Jane caught up with the doctor at the elevator and as it opened guided her girlfriend in with a hand on her lower back, confirming the missing panties.

Once the door closed Jane leaned in and sucked on Maura's pulse point before whispering in her ear, **_" You took your panties off, baby. Maybe I should take that as an invitation and fuck you right here?"_** Jane whispered as her left hand rose up Maura's thigh. The ding of the elevator saved Maura from having to respond, which she wasn't sure she could do anyway; Jane kissed her, asked Maura if she wanted coffee and when Maura shook her head no, headed back up to the cafe. Maura's whole body was strung tight, and her legs barely allowed her to walk back to her office. This day kept getting harder and harder, just an hour left.

* * *

 _1 hour and 15 minutes later_

They left the station at the same time different cars. They both went to Maura's house, it was unsaid, Maura had a better bed. They made it 2 steps into the house before Jane had Maura against the front door arms pinned above her head. The whole time they had dated they had only made love, not tonight, tonight they were gonna fuck.

Jane pressed her whole body against Maura as they kissed. Maura moaned eagerly slipping her tongue into Jane's mouth. Jane pushed Maura's dress up past her hips and cupped her core with her left hand.

Jane continued to kiss and bite every bit of Maura's exposed flesh.

 _ **"Damn baby! You're so wet for me.**_ ** _Tell me what you want baby._** _ **"**_ Jane practically growled in Maura's ear ** _._**

 ** _"Oh god Jane please!"_** Maura begged sentences hard to form with Jane holding her hands and attacking her neck and chest with her mouth.

 ** _"Please what? Tell me baby!"_** Jane demanded biting hard on Maura's neck.

Maura moaning in pleasure " **Please Fuck me!"** she begged wantonly.

Jane complied taking 3 fingers and entering Maura slowly.

Maura felt Jane's fingers, felt the delicious stretch, it was almost too much.

Jane seeing Maura's eyelids flutter in pleasure, starts thrusting into the beautiful blonde.

Maura moans so loud she is sure the neighbors will hear. Jane is proud she is making her woman make those sounds it drives her faster.

With a small twist she presses her thumb against Maura's clit and curls her fingers against Maura's inner walls.

Maura cums with a scream so loud the neighbors 3 houses down probably hear it _**"OH GOD! YES! JAAAANE!"**_

Jane eases her fingers out and cleans them off while Maura watches arms still pinned.

Her neck and wrists are marked and Jane likes that,she belongs to Jane.

She lets Maura off the door. With a passionate kiss Maura unzips her dress and starts toward the bed room as it falls.

Leaving her in just her bra which she quickly discards and her 4 inch heels. **_"Follow me detective"_** , Maura purrs, ** _"it's your turn to scream."_**

Jane follows happy that phase one worked out so well. Now she needed to figure out what to do for phase two!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fun with Phones

Jane frowned at the clock on her phone. Nine days, **NINE** excruciatingly long Maura-less days. They had spent those days solving a multiple homicide, of course Jane had some Maura time, lunch here and there. Jane had however been sleeping either in the bunk room at work or crashed out on the couch at her apartment to tired to even make it to the bed. And that was the problem.

NO morning kisses with Maura, no snuggling up at night with Maura, and by proxy, no having wildly satisfying sex with Maura. Jane ground her teeth as she tried to finish writing the final report. It was already 6:45 pm. Maura was probably at home already, _'She probably has on one of those super sexy, practically see-through, nighties.'_ Jane fantasized trying not to drool everywhere or moan out loud.

Jane closed her eyes as she remembered that night a couple weeks ago, the dirty talk had worked really well. A smirk spread across the detective's face, perhaps that would work just as well when written. Jane grabbed her phone and quickly typed out her text ,

 **Hey sweetie...I really miss you. What are you up to? - J**

 **Hello Jane, I am just catching up on my medical journals. I miss you too. Still writing reports? - M**

 **Yes reports...you what I would rather be doing? - J**

 **Jane you know I don't guess. What would you rather be doing? - M**

 **You Maur... I would rather be fucking you senseless. - J**

A tense minute passed for Jane. Had she overstepped, would Maura be embarrassed?

 ***Buzz"** Jane's phone vibrated on her desk, jolting her from her worries.

 **You should open this next message open in private. -M**

 ***Buzz***

The vibrations cause Jane to jumped, "I gotta...um..bathroom...yeah just a sec." Jane said as she tried to get out of the bullpen smoothly. Once alone in the locker room Jane opened the message, and her jaw practically hit the floor. There on her phone was a video of Maura who was indeed wearing a sexy nightie. Jane stood transfixed as the demure doctor ran her hands all over her own body. Her manicured hands squeezing her beautiful breasts as she moaned. **_"Please... Jane... hurry home."_** Maura begged in a low, lust filled voice on the video before it cut out. Jane really did moan out load when she heard that.

 **You're killing me. I want you so much Maur. Give me 10 minutes to finish my report and 10 minutes to get to you. - J**

 **Can you do that for me baby? Keep going but don't cum till I get there. I want you in my mouth before you cum. - J**

 **Oh Jane, I will hold on... Please I want to ride your tongue. I want to cum all over your face. -M**

Leave it to Maura to take sexting to the next level. Jane took a cleansing breath. Her underwear were ruined, that she already knew, now all she had to do was get out of there.

"Korsak, I'm taking off, I'll finish tomorrow." Jane said as she grabbed her coat and keys not really bothering to explain.

* * *

The drive to Maura's seemed to take hours but less than 15 minutes after the doctor's steamy text Jane arrived. Jane used her key to get in and locked the door. She quickly dropped her gun in badge in "her" drawer. Then headed towards the master bedroom while removing her clothes. Jane was almost naked when she opened the bedroom door and was graced with the most sensual sight. Doctor Maura -brilliant, high class, well bred- Isles was naked, fingers pumping in and out while circling her clit with her thumb. A thin sheet of sweat glistened across her slightly freckled, alabaster skin. Maura flushed as she saw Jane in the doorway.

"Oh Jane, please!" Maura begged. Jane grabbed Maura's wrists pinning them above her head

"Did you wait for me?" Jane asked low, and dangerously.

"Yes baby, yes please let me cum." Maura pleaded.

"On your knees, spread wide, and hold the headboard," Jane instructed as she released Maura's wrists.

Maura complied as quickly as she could, her limbs shaking with arousal. Once she was in place Jane removed the rest of her clothing and slid between Maura's thighs

Jane pulled Maura down and started by tasting all of Maura's juices that coated her thighs. She licked Maura's dripping core, "OH god! Jane! Yes!" Maura shouted.

Maura's shout spurred Jane as she plunged her tongue into Maura over and over again.

"Cum for me baby...cum all over my face" Jane commanded as she sucked Maura's clit hard.

Maura obeyed Jane perfectly shouting out her release as she came for Jane.

Jane brought Maura down from her climax and helped her lay down. "So...that was some amazing sexting Maur" Jane teased.

The doctor laughed right along with Jane. "Yes well, I never knew it could be so enjoyable. Although studies show women prefer erotica to other...muuphmm" Maura was cut off with a kiss.

"Thanks google, but it's been NINE days and I need your mouth somewhere else right now" Jane said breathlessly.

"Oh honey, anything for you." Maura replied with a sexy smirk as she slid down Jane's body ready to repay the favor.

"And sweetie..." Jane interrupted, "I won't forget how well you follow instructions."

Maura smirked and dove in. She did follow instructions very well. Reveling in the Jane's delicious wetness, slipping her tongue inside and bringing more wetness to Jane's clit. She swiftly filled Jane with two fingers pumping fast and deep; curling her fingers to hit Jane's g-spot. Jane didn't need any teasing tonight, she was so aroused it hurt. It didn't take Maura long to make the tightly strung detective climax.

They lay together in post coital bliss. Jane snuggled close to Maura. "I missed this soooo much sweetie" Jane confessed as she hugged Maura tightly against her body.

"Me too Jane. Me too" Maura said as they began drifting to sleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Usual disclaimer, don't own anything and I try really hard to beta myself before posting. Also bold type is texting :D love y'all hope you enjoy. If this chapter feels long, that's cause it is :D I feel like I write too much from Jane's POV but Maura's is so much harder...I wish I was that smart :/ lol

Chapter 3: Drunken thoughts become sober actions

Jane and Maura were sitting at their regular booth at the Robber, side by side. Frost, Korsak and Frankie had left them to go play darts against a group from Vice. Jane had 4 beers and 3 shots. She was feeling pretty buzzed as she spoke to Maura who had her usual 3 glasses of wine and was now drinking water.

"See them over there Maur, " Jane points in the boys direction, "They are all over their pretending to play darts but all they are doing is measuring their dicks" Jane finishes without waiting for a response.

"Really, Jane language...How do suppose that is what they are doing anyway?" Maura asks questioning Jane's conclusion.

"See the bragging about women, the puffed out chests and competition in a game of skill, all of that is to convince the others they are the most manly i.e. bigger dick" Jane sums up her case.

Maura's head tilts to the side as she absorbs Jane's summation of her "evidence". "Alright Jane, I concede to your knowledge of such social interactions amongst our male colleagues" Maura says nodding in her girlfriend's direction.

"I'm not saying I wanna be a guy...but if I was a guy... my dick would be bigger than any of theirs." Jane says looking at Maura intently.

Maura's eyes grow wide at Jane's words. Her detective hated talking about sex and sexual things. "Jane.. I mean.." Maura starts.

"No Maura, I am telling you." Jane cuts her off "I. Would. Be. Bigger." Jane emphasizes as she draws a hand up Maura's thigh.

Jane continues watching the doctor become more aroused. "I would fill you up better than any one else. I'd stretch you open and bury myself deeper inside you than anyone ever was and ever will be. ... and ruin you for anyone else EVER." Jane finishes as her hand reaches its destination at Maura's core. Jane feels the wetness seeping through the doctor's lacy panties.

"But right now I am going to take you home, and fuck you till we pass out." Jane says calmly removing her hand and gently pulling Maura from the booth.

* * *

 _One week later_

Jane slowly walks up to her apartment shuffling through her mail. She came to a stop when she sees the package at the door. The detective was positive that she hadn't ordered anything. Her suspicions grew as she read the return address, "Carlyle deliveries", hmm unhelpful Jane thinks. She grabs the package and heads inside.

 **Hey honey, did you have anything delivered to my apartment. - J.** Jane asks since she had only come to her place to check her mail at Maura's insistence. Though the doctor was right; Jane hadn't been home in almost a week but the timing was very suspicious.

 **Yes Jane, the items we discussed about last Friday at the Robber. I believe they should meet your specifications. -M.**

Standing alone in her apartment Jane shivers at the memory of that night. She made good on her threat that night and they had woken up with her fingers still inside Maura.

Carefully opening the package Jane peers inside. Two items are in the package. With a combination of nervousness and arousal Jane removes the leather harness and the double ended dildo from the box. Jane's eyes widen slightly. Apparently Maura had listened to her VERY well. The dildo was at least 8 inches long from Jane's estimate and over 2 inches wide. She moans slightly as the filthy images pour into her head. Quickly Jane grabs the things she needs for the weekend, abandoning the mail, she packs her bag being very sure to include the items from the package and heads to Maura's house.

* * *

Maura stands in her bedroom in her new dark green lace bra and matching thong. She knows Jane has opened the box and is on her way. Arousal pulses at Maura's whole being, the anticipation making her so wet it is coating her thighs. Jane's declaration at the bar last week had spurred on Maura's decision to purchase the strap on. She had, up to this point let Jane guide the progression of their sex life, but hearing Jane so clearly declare her intentions made Maura sure Jane wanted this but would never be comfortable enough to order these items herself.

* * *

Jane was at Maura's faster than even she could believe. Jane felt her arousal coiling low in her belly. It was quickly becoming a raging inferno of need and want. Settling her nerves Jane gets her mind to where she wants it. Calm, cool; Jane knows tonight she is charge and the feeling is incomparable. Jane uses her key and calmly walks in. Maura is not in sight, smirking Jane places her badge and gun in "her" drawer. Maura is waiting upstairs for her, she is sure of it. Grabbing her bag she ascends the stairs, making enough noise so that Maura knows she is coming

Maura's whole body is strung tight. Since the moment she heard the car pull up to her house. Not going to the door to ensure it is Jane is hard but she knows that if she greeted her at the door they would probably end up doing it on Maura's kitchen table... again. Hearing Jane's distinctive steps coming up the stairs on increases the arousal Maura feels. She can hear Jane's measured purposeful steps; she is not racing or skipping steps in haste. Jane's step sound calm and controlled, the opposite of what Maura is currently feeling.

Jane opens the bedroom door and almost freezes at the sight. Standing there in barely there lace is her beautiful doctor. Maura's eyes are downcast and her hands are behind her back, but her skin is flush with arousal and her breasts are heaving as she breathes deep trying to calm her racing heart. "Hello, sweetie... You did so well following my instructions. Now I think I made some promises last week that need fulfilling." Jane says low, almost a growl. Jane quickly undresses leaving on only her bra and underwear. She retrieves the toy and harness from her bag. Calmly walking over to Maura, Jane tilted Maura's head up to look in her eyes.

"Honey, if you want me to stop at any time just say 'Red' alright" Jane instructs trying to read Maura's expression. Maura nods and Jane's grip tightens, "Words, Maura" Jane commands gently.

"Yes" Maura breathes out as her body arches into Jane's touch.

"Make sure I'm wet enough baby" Jane commands while gently pushing on Maura's shoulders.

Maura understands immediately sinking gracefully to her knees. Maura lifts her hands and trails them down Jane's toned abs to her boy shorts letting her fingertips drag them down Jane's long legs to pool at Jane's feet. Lifting a foot Jane steps out and spreads her legs slightly. Without hesitation Maura begins her oral assault on Jane's pussy. She takes broad licks at Jane to get all of her juices and begins to circle the detective's clit with her tongue.

Jane's left hand grips gorgeous blonde curls as Maura's skilled tongue goes to work. When Jane feels Maura move a hand towards her core she grips the doctor's hair tight, probably slightly painfully and hears Maura moan in pleasure. "Just your mouth baby" Jane instructs with another tug pulling forth a sexy mewling noise from Maura as she continues to drive Jane higher and higher. As Maura drives her tongue into her detective repeatedly, Jane cums. Maura catches as much as possible she loves Jane's taste. "Oh god, Maur, you are sooo fucking good at that." Jane praises as she sees Maura's wide grin. "Put it inside me" Jane hands the faux cock to Maura still on her knees.

Maura takes the dildo feeling her body shake with lust. Jane's grip on her hair and commanding tone have Maura so painfully aroused she can hardly think. Maura slides the bulbous end into Jane slowly her own body clenching in anticipation of Jane being inside her.

Jane groans as Maura slides into her wet core, perfectly wet thanks to her girlfriend's amazing oral skills. Once fully seat Jane affixes the harness her breathing hard as the dildo shifts against her still sensitive clit. "Maura, strip for me then get on the bed." Jane rattles off commands easily now completely comfortable with being in control; Jane trusts that Maura will let her know if something she is doing is wrong. Jane finishes with the straps and looks at the bed. Jane feels her body shudder at the sight. Maura is naked laying on the bed awaiting Jane as ordered.

Jane can't move fast enough. Before Maura can even gasp in surprise Jane is hovering over her. Jane slowly slips her new appendage through Maura's ample wetness completely coating the cock. Jane pauses at Maura's entrance just the tip pressed inside Maura's pussy. Maura moans aloud and thrusts her hips up trying to get more penetration. "Oh god, Jane! Please fuck me!" Maura begs when her thrusts are stilled by Jane's strong hands on her hips. She needs Jane inside of her so badly.

Hearing Maura beg is what breaks Jane's control; she quickly thrusts completely into Maura. "OH fuck! Fuck me Jane" Maura's screams out in pleasure. Jane begins a brutal pace of thrusting into Maura eliciting such delicious moans and obscenities from the blonde doctor. Jane feels resistance as Maura's walls start clamping down on Jane's cock. Knowing Maura is close Jane pulls Maura's leg over shoulder; opening her up even more and changing the angle of her pounding thrusts.

Maura's orgasm rips through her as Jane does what she promised hitting deeper and filling her more fully than anyone else ever before. Maura calls out Jane's name and what Jane can only guess is some kind of sexy phrase in Serbian or Russian as she rides out an intense orgasm.

As Maura comes down from her high she sees Jane still above her moving slowly as to bring her down. "Red" Maura whispers stilling Jane completely. "Stay inside me Jane, just for a minute." Maura says while she pulls Jane into a kiss.

Jane hears Maura call for an end and obeys instantly. Jane happily accommodates Maura's request and lays her body down onto Maura as they kiss. "God baby, that was ammmaazzzing." Jane mumbles against the silkily pale neck placing sweet kisses there.

Maura sighs and signals that Jane can pull out. Maura moans at the sensation while Jane fumbles with the harness and then slides the other end out of herself groaning softly. The strap-on is unceremoniously tossed to the floor as the satisfied couple spoon together.

"We can do your fantasy next, Maur." Jane says into golden curls. Maura smiles knowing she has quite a few ideas she would like to try.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Maura hasn't told Jane her fantasy...

Same disclaimer as always, dont own em dont make any money :D (bad grammar on purpose please don't kill me)  
Anywho sooooooo sorry for the long wait between chapters but my semster was just ugly 18 credits with 3 labs cause I am a masochist apparently. Anywho got my AS in science and moving towards my Bachelor's HENCE the absent-ness. Was gonna have this beta'd but got antsy...so here it is... if my beta gets back to me I'll swap out the two :D

Chapter 4: Maura's Fantasy

Jane smiled as she crept through Maura's house. Maura got called in on a Sunday and Jane decided to use the time wisely. She stealthily made her way to Maura's study laughing to herself at how she was tiptoeing even know Maura wasn't there. This was the perfect time to hide some instant coffee at the Doctor's house. While Jane knew Maura's fancy coffee-making spaceship made amazing coffee; it took forever for a cup and sometimes she needed that life affirming jolt of caffeine faster than that machine could provide it. Thankfully Jane was a master hider of items Maura had already deemed "Not real food" or "Cancer in a jar".

Moving aside some boring looking medical books for a new hidey space a small leather journal fell out. Jane picked it up opened in, she started to read it without much thought. The date at the top of the page indicated Maura had started writing this about the time the two of them started dating. Once the words seemed to penetrate her brain Jane quickly dropped the small book as if it was on fire. A dangerous looking smirk adorned the brunette's face. Jane put the books back, hid the coffee in a fancy looking vase ("vazh" to Maura) and took the journal with her to read. Oh Maura was in for a very big surprise.

The day finally arrived. Jane had read and reread the small journal over and over. She had memorized every small piece. Jane wondered for a bit why Maura hadn't told her that this was her fantasy; that THIS was what she wanted to try at least once. She had settled on the fact that Maura had been letting Jane take the lead because it was true Jane was a bit skittish when it came to "Sexy stuff". Jane might never have given it serious thought but now that it was out there she knew that she would really enjoy this and hoped Maura would too.

Jane began the plan at work. Jane checked in with the guy's and headed downstairs with Maura's coffee. Walking into Maura's office without so much as knock the detective closed and locked the door as she went to her girlfriend. Placing the coffee in front of the startled blonde, Jane leaned into her and kissed her deeply. Pulling Maura up from her chair Jane maneuvered them behind Maura's privacy screen. "You're mine, Maura." Jane growled as she ended the passionate lip lock. Maura barely had time to gasp in aroused shock before Jane had lifted Maura's skirt and started to slide the flimsy lace thong off.

Jane smirked as she felt how wet the small scrap of cloth was. Depositing the purloined panties into her left side inner jacket pocket. "I will return these later tonight… assuming you are a good girl." Jane said her voice deep with arousal and command.

Maura felt her breath hitch, she knew that phrase. She had written that phrase. Had Jane found the story? Maura's wondering thoughts stopped as she felt Jane run one of her long, nimble fingers through her slit. Arousal flooding her core. Jane growled softly, "Are you going to be a good girl for me Maura?" Jane asked holding her dominate position against Maura.

"Oh god...Yes" Maura moaned out.

"Yes, what Maura?" Jane stopped the motion of her finger waiting to see if Maura knew Jane had found her diary.

"Yes Mistress" Maura groaned getting wetter with every moment Jane played out her deepest fantasy.

"There's my good girl." Jane pulled away. "Before you leave, I'll send you instructions. Follow them." she said and abruptly left leaving Maura panting and wanting.

Maura felt wrecked, metaphorically speaking of course. Maura could feel her arousal slide down her thigh. Groaning she went to her private restroom to clean herself up and try to compose herself for the rest of the day

Jane sat in her chair trying to focus on the boring, mind-numbingly tedious paperwork. This chore the detective already hated made even worse by the fact she knew Maura was in the morgue right now, a dripping mess. A perfect, delicious mess completely under her command. Having this complete command of Maura was having a profound effect on Jane's libido. Jane really had never thought she would enjoy something like this. She wanted to be ashamed, her upbringing practically demanded it. Maura's journal had been a huge revelation, not just into Maura's desires but also her own.

Jane felt so powerful with this control of her Maura. The detective had felt powerful before; it's impossible not to feel powerful when taking down a 200 pound man hopped up on PCP, or breaking a chair over the back of a roid raging gym rat, but this was brand new feeling of power. This control of Maura felt warm and right, and at the moment it made her flush with arousal and there was no way she could focus. Making a lame excuse she let Korsak know she was calling it a day. Sending her instructions to Maura, Jane went home to await her good girl.

It was barely 4 pm when a younger, scared looking uniformed officer knocked on the doctor's door. "Come in", Maura called out while she continued typing her report.

"Um, ma'am I was told by Detective Rizzoli to deliver this to you at 4 pm. Also I was threatened with unspeakable pain if I even thought about opening this." He said a shake in voice revealing his fear of the well-known detective.

"Thank you", Maura said as she took the letter and dismissed the poor young man before he wet himself.

The Doctor carefully opened the missive to see Jane's slightly messy tilted scrawl.

 ** _My good girl,_**

 ** _When you arrive home, go immediately to our room. Put on your new baby blue night gown and the matching thong. Pick whichever heels you have that match, no shorter than 6 inches, DO NOT put the heels on. Kneel by the night stand on your side and sit back on your heels. Keep your eyes down and do not move._**

 ** _Mistress Jane._**

The instructions were short, simple and so incredibly arousing Maura was unsure how she would ever drive home.

-Maura came how to see Jane's cruiser in the driveway. The instructions were clear, as she entered the house she didn't stop to greet Jane in the living room or even take off her shoes by the door. Marching directly to her room she stripped naked and donned the outfit. Carefully choosing a pair of high heels, the blonde doctor placed them at her side and knelt as she was commanded. Her body was thrumming with excitement, shaking slightly she awaited her mistress.

Jane finished her third beer, taking her time, deliberately making Maura wait. _My good girl_ , Jane mused feeling her own arousal pool low in her belly. Letting herself and her girl get into the appropriate headspace. Jane rolled her shoulders, and took a sip of her beer. Sinking down into the role she was about to play. Yes, this was Maura's fantasy but the whole point was for her to take the dominant role and Maura enjoyed giving Jane that power. Letting the Catholic guilt slide off her shoulders Jane placed her finished beer in the kitchen trash and ascended the stairs.

As Jane entered the bedroom, she saw Maura following her instructions so perfectly. The almost see through nightie, the extremely high heels resting next to her, and her eyes downcast. Jane could have drooled at the delightful sight.

Coming to stand at Maura's side Jane bent low, whispering in the blonde's ear, "The word?" she asked Maura.

"Red", Maura answered breathily. Eyes still trained on the floor, Maura flicked her eyes at Jane's body. Maura's body tensed visibly.

Gripping Maura's hair firmly Jane pulled her head back and looked into Maura's eyes. "Oh naughty, naughty Maura. That was supposed to be a surprise." Jane said a dangerous chuckle behind her words as she pressed the bulge in her pants against Maura. The blonde let loose a stuttering whimper as her body shuddered in delight.

"Stand and do to the foot of the bed. Jane didn't watch; Maura would do as she was told. Grabbing the lube from the bedside table Jane stalked to the end of the bed where Maura was waiting. Jane ordered her pet to sit, watch, and wait. With slow measured movements Jane stripped. Seeing the lust blown pupils of the intelligent doctor only spurred Jane on.

"My pretty girl, look at me." Jane commanded and Maura's eyes snapped to her without question. "Now… I'm going to lick that sweet pussy of yours." Maura gasped at the dirty words coming from Jane. "I'm going to bring you to the brink, again, again and again…You will NOT cum until I tell you." Jane told Maura. "Do you understand?" Jane questioned, "Will you be a good girl and follow my orders?"

Maura released the breath she was holding. "Yessss" Maura answered hissing at the end as Jane slid her thong off.

Slipping the nightie up Maura's thighs, "Don't hold back any sounds my good girl. I want to hear them all." Jane ordered and proceeded to take a long lick up Maura's core, eliciting a deep moan from both women.

Maura was sure this was torture. Beautiful, exhausting, absolutely delicious torture. Jane had brought her to the brink more than three times. The need to cum was becoming overwhelming, oh god she needed it. Absolutely filthy swears, interspersed with wanton begging flowed from Maura's mouth, filling the room as Jane's tongue filled her over and over bringing, such pleasure it almost overwhelmed her. Once more at the peak, Jane stopped and eased off. Tears fell unbidden down Maura's cheeks, she needed to cum so badly.

"Oh good girl, no tears, you'll be allowed to cum soon." Jane assured her wiping the tears with her thumb. "But now we need a change of position." Jane informed Maura with a smile.

"Stand up Maura and put on your shoes." Jane pointed to the pumps she placed by the edge of the bed. The doctor willing complied, if clumsily. "Face the bed and bend over." Jane ordered with a seductive whisper at Maura's ear.

"Do you see what the heels were for now, my pretty?" Jane asked rhetorically as she pulled the petite blonde's see through nightgown over her hips to settle it to the middle of Maura's back. Grinding the strap-on into Maura's ass to illustrate her point.

"Please mistress, oh please fill me up, and stretch me wide. Please fuck me!" Maura begged grinding back against Jane's cock. She was well past the point of shame.

Not one to disappoint Jane smacked her hand down on Maura's pert ass pulling a guttural moan from the blonde bent over the bed "Oh I will fuck you. I will fuck you into oblivion my pet. The rule still stands, you are not allowed to come until I tell you" Jane declared as she lined up her thick cock and in one hard thrust; buried herself deeply into the writhing blonde below her.

Slow thrusts gave way to fierce pounding. Maura moaned, screamed, cried and begged. Between the friction on her clit from the strap-on and the sight of the composed doctor literally weeping with want Jane knew she would come soon.

With a final hard thrust, "Cum for me Maura" Jane commanded as, she felt herself fall over the pleasure cliff with her.

That was all it took as Maura proceeded to scream Jane's name as she orgasmed over and over.

As Maura began to feel less like an over cooked noodle she felt Jane try to tenderly remove the strap-on from her. It was no use Maura was so tender she moaned at the slight movement. Hearing her Jane discarded the strap on and the harness as she picked up Maura bridal style.

Jane stroked Maura's hair back from her face as the snuggled together.

"That was beyond incredible." Maura praised as she felt Jane rain kiss across her face.

"I am glad you liked it. You know I never knew you wanted that….I never knew I wanted that either." Jane confessed blushing just slightly.

"Never be ashamed of what you enjoy with me Jane. I will admit to being worried you would NOT like that kind of thing at all. I am very glad you found one of my journals." Maura assured Jane lovingly.

"ONE of your journals?" Jane said sleepily but hopefully.

"Oh yes Jane, my mistress can make an appearance anytime she would like." Maura smirked as she drifted to sleep in Jane's arms.

"Soooo…did I do good?" Jane asked almost shyly the next morning at breakfast.

"'Well' Jane did you do well, and of course you did, Jane. I was practically comatose after your stunning performance last night" Maura assured her with a wink. "Perhaps after though we could do more aftercare." Maura offered.

"After care?" Jane asked.

"Yes, just some things to help bring both of us down after a scene like that. Cuddling, water, some food. It helps even out the Dom and the sub, so neither of the parties experience sub drop…..And judging by that look on your face you are lost, confused and you have a question for me." Maura finished.

"Uh a couple…..sub drop is what exactly? And….um…..How many times have you done this….I mean you seem to know so much….and I kinda hate the idea you called someone else 'Master' or 'Mistress'. Jane finished sighing loudly.

"Sub Drop is the emotional and physical effects of the release and drop of endorphins in the body after a scene consisting of the fatigue, possible depression, aches and pains and possible recovery from marks, such as biting or whipping." Maura explained. "As For your second inquiry, fear not, you are and will always be my only Mistress" Maura finished with a sultry smile. "You are the only person I have ever been with who I feel even remotely this close and safe with to experiment with kind of sexual experimentation." Maura explained.

Jane smiled wide. "So how do you know all this stuff about after care and such" Jane asked brow furrowed in thought.

"Jane, all good experimentation can be helped with research done ahead of time and a good theoretical understanding" Maura explained as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Fine then smarty pants…Let's test some theories...Where are the rest of the Journals?" Jane asked conspiratorially.

"Well dear…you will just have to find them won't you?" Maura said with a smile as she pulled out the instant coffee she had found hidden in a vase and threw it in the trash.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Jealousy Bites!

Detective Jerry Baldwin stepped into BPD and whistled low. Now this was a nice ass Police station, way better than the hovel they had in Western Mass. He got his visitor pass and went down to the morgue. The first thing he saw was a gleaming lab and lots of high level equipment. The next thing he saw was Dr. Maura Isles. WOW his jaw hit the floor, she was a babe! "Hi ma'am, Detective Baldwin, I'm here to pick up several boxes of evidence to take to back to Dr. Pike. Have you seen Dr. Isles. I've never met the guy but Pike says the Chief ME is a real hard ass perfectionist." Baldwin says with a wide toothy smile and wink.

"Yes, he would probably say that about me. Sorry about the confusion, I'm actually Dr. Maura Isles. I'll have Senior Criminalist Chang fetch that for you." Maura says with her general affable smile. Maura went to grab Susie and let her know.

Detective Baldwin followed a bit too close. " Sooo.. Sorry about what Pike said, I know he can be kind of a blow hard." Baldwin apologized.

"Hmm, oh yes that is very true. Ah, there you are, Senior Criminalist Chang will you please pull the Roberts evidence and sign it over to Detective Baldwin." Maura instructed and headed to the door assured Susie could handle the turnover without an error.

Detective Baldwin blatantly eyed Maura's ass as she left. His leering left Susie annoyed, yes everyone knows Dr. Isles is a babe but Jeez have some self-control. "Here you are Detective, sign here please." Chang asked as she interrupts his drooling by shoving the forms in his hands.

"Yeah, gotcha. On it, miss." Baldwin says eyes peeling off the delicious sight. He scribbles down his info and signature. "Here you go little lady, thanks for your help." Baldwin says a little condescendingly. He grabbed his evidence and headed up to the squad room. His old buddy Crowe worked here in Homicide he'd be good to catch up with.

Dropping his evidence on Crowe's desk he pulled his old buddy in for a one-armed hug. "How are you doing you old hound dog!" Baldwin joked loudly.

"Baldy, how's it hanging, shit-head." Crowe joked right back

"Long, thick and slightly to the left." Baldwin replied crudely smiling as Crowe chuckled.

"I see Western Mass hasn't improved your Political correctness." Crowe smiled a nasty little grin.

"No way, but enough about me. Why did you keep that banging Doctor a secret from me?" Baldwin asked

"Oh, our Queen of the Dead," Crowe replied,"Yeah she's gotten way hotter now that she smiles and talks to people. At first she was like a hot robot, no emotion, oh and she's a bit weird. If I remember right you like the weird ones huh?"

"Damn right I do, the weird ones are crazy in the sack. They want anything and everything. Hell I'd love to bend that little hottie over her desk and show her who is boss." Baldwin replied and smiled at the image in his head. "She looks like the kinda girl who would let you fuck her in the ass too. Uptight bitches like that always want it up the ass." Baldwin chuckled.

Jane grinds her teeth. She can't take this. Nope he's dead. Jane starts to rise to knock this guy's teeth down his throat. A gentle hand on her shoulder, "Easy there Jane, he's not worth it.", Korsak reminds her as he walks over and uses his Sargent's authority to get the chatty Kathy's that call themselves grown-ass men to get back to work. Jane fumes and sets her shoulders, 4 hours, she can make it till then.

Jane leaves early that nasty detective's voice ringing in her ears making her vision go red. How dare he think about her Maura like that? This searing rage flowing through her veins makes Jane restless.

Maura arrives home and sees Jane's cruiser. Perplexed Maura gathers her things to get inside, Jane never beats Maura home.

Pulled in before she can really open the door the unsuspecting Doctor is pushed hard against the door and her mouth attacked by her strong lover. Maura melts into the kiss feeling her body whole being submit to Jane. It lit her whole being on fire to feel Jane dominating this encounter.

"Pretty girl," Jane husked, "I need you tonight but this isn't one of your fantasies. Is that alright?"

"Green." Maura whispered, all the confirmation Jane needed.

"Go put on your outfit, no shoes tonight. Then get in your position" Jane commanded slowly slipping into her headspace.

Maura quickly moved to get ready her body practically vibrating, Jane had been so sweet these past few weeks, almost as if apologizing for the scene they played out last time. The fact that Jane wanted this and didn't only play out Maura's fantasy only made Maura even wetter.

Alone in their room Maura is a whirlwind changing hastily into her sheer nightie and skimpy lacy thong as Jane instructed. The thin material is soaked the moment she puts it on. Slickness dripping down Maura's thighs she knelt by the bed and awaited her Mistress.

Jane let her anger settle low and deep. She let it flow through her whole body. She was going to let that anger move from her fingertips into her willing sweet pet. Not too much but just enough, Maura belonged to her and she needed to remind her pretty girl that she belongs only to Jane. She was JANE'S always and forever.

Her pretty pet was trembling as she approached, months ago Jane would think this was fear or revulsion. No Jane knew this was caused by arousal. Jane smirked and began her scene

"Oh pretty girl, you look so good right now", Jane said lightly petting Maura's golden blond curls. Gripping the soft mane Jane pulled making Maura's head tip back and pulling a low moan from her throat, "Darling you know you belong to me, yes?" Jane asked.

"Yes Mistress, yours always." Maura answered eyes closed, voice filled with love and conviction.

"Good girl," Jane praised as she lowered her head and kissed Maura's neck softly at first. The simmering rage leapt from Jane as she bit harshly at Maura's pale throat.

"Ohh godddd, Mistress! YES!" Maura practically screamed.

Jane's arousal shot up 100% at the sound of her pet enjoying the rough treatment. Jane laved the harsh bite with her tongue and repeated the gesture on the other side of Maura's neck. In the morning those would be dark bruises. Everyone would see that Maura belonged to Jane. Jane rose and pulled Maura with her still gripping her hair. "Did you like that my pet. Do you like when I claim what belongs to me?" Jane whispered in Maura's ear, licking at the shell.

"Yes mistress." Maura assured Jane.

"Good, now my good girl," Jane started to instruct Maura as she removed the minimal clothing on her pet." Get on the bed, hands and knees facing the head board."

Maura bit her lip as she did as she was told, arousal dripped down her thighs. She and Jane had not even talked about this position yet but Maura was beyond excited to try.

Jane stripped and eased on to the bed behind Maura. Dragging her fingers down Maura's core she found a river of arousal. Maura moaned loudly. Jane couldn't resist she bit down hard on Maura's left ass cheek. Maura yelped and ground back begging for more, for anything.

Jane bit the right cheek and smiled as Maura's arm gave out and she fell to her forearms. Jane smiled, "Spread pet." Jane ordered watching as Maura moaned her approval and shifted her knees further apart. Jane slowly entered Maura with two fingers, feeling Maura's inner walls grip her fingers. "Oh good girl, you feel so tight and wet." Jane praised. Maura preened at the praise and started moving with Jane's fingers loving having Jane inside her.

This position was so good for Maura, Jane was hitting her g-spot repeatedly. As Jane increased the force and frequency of her thrusts Maura could only beg and moan. Jane was enthusiastically telling Maura how amazing she felt and grunting softly as she fucked Maura harder and faster.

Oh god, Mistress may I cum, I need to cum!" Maura pleaded loudly with Jane, as she felt her orgasm coil low in her belly. Jane snaked her right hand down to rub circles on Maura's clit.

"Come for me pet!" Jane demanded pressing hard against Maura's g-spot and clit.

Maura screamed loudly while cumming messily, ejaculating all over her expensive bed spread and Jane's arm.

Maura sank to the bed legs and arms giving out. Jane cleaned her fingers with her tongue loving the taste of Maura's cum all over her hand.

Scooping up Maura in a bridal carry Jane took them both to the guest room. "Be right back sweetie," Jane cooed. A quick trip to the kitchen for some water, cheese, crackers and fruit, Jane returned with all her goodies on a tray. Gently encouraging Maura to eat while Jane held her and gently stroked her hair.

Jane cleaned up the mess and returned to snuggle up to Maura under the blankets.

* * *

Maura woke up refreshed about an hour later still snuggled up to Jane. She carefully wiggled out to use the bathroom. Maura gasped at the dark teeth impressions on both sides of her neck. Checking the full length mirror she sees two matching marks on her ass as well. Jane was in so much trouble. Maura smirked at her reflection.

Jane was having a pleasant dream, Maura was slowly fingering her telling her to wake up. Jane swam through the sleep fog to see that it wasn't a dream but a fantastic reality. Jane groaned as being awake made the sensations even stronger.

"Jane you were very naughty. Do you see my neck?" Maura asked. Jane glanced at the dark bruised teeth marks on Maura's neck. Even now she couldn't feel anything but smug about them. Maura smiled sensing Jane's attitude. "Ah, I see you like marking me up." Maura smiled evilly,"You like claiming me as yours do you?" Jane nodded, then yelped as she felt Maura latched her teeth to Jane's pulse pint mimicking her bruise. "So do I." Maura smiled now Jane would have a nasty bruise too, "And Jane, I am yours, but you are also MINE." Maura smirked and slipped another finger into Jane's tight warm core. Jane moaned as she felt the increase in fingers and speed.

"Fuck Maura." Jane moaned as Maura started circling Jane's clit roughly. Jane was close, Maura knew it. Several curled finger thrusts and clit circles later Jane came loudly. Maura kept milking out Jane's orgasm till Jane plead over-sensitivity. Maura smiled down at the disheveled detective. "So, would you like tell me what caused your anger today?" Maura asked still hovering above her lover.

"This douche detective, Crowe's friend, Balden or something. He was saying very inappropriate things about you baby." Jane explained, anger rising up again, "He can't just say thing like that about you. You're mine. He doesn't get to bend you over, I do. And if he even thinks ever again to talk about fucking you up your ass, I'll lay him out baby." Jane finished her anger ebbing as Maura massaged her scalp slowly.

"That's very thoughtful of you Jane, I promise only you will ever be in my ass." Maura whispered into Jane's ear. Jane's eyes went wide her brain processing that idea.

"I hated the idea when he said it... but now...that sounds incredibly hot." Jane admitted with a fierce blush.

"Good, cause I really like the idea too. I'll research everything." Maura said, "Now I'm hungry so you must be 'starving'." Maura mocked with air quotes. She eased off Jane and went in search of clothes. Jane popped up to follow.

"I think we should order in." Jane hollered towards Maura's naked back.

"You always do, my dear." Maura replied, with a laugh.

end

next TBD


End file.
